


Stjepan Hauser, Las Vegas and 2 nights I will never forget...

by 2CELLOSFanFiction



Category: 2Cellos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2CELLOSFanFiction/pseuds/2CELLOSFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman in Las Vegas on business attends and Elton John Million Dollar Piano concert, meets Stjepan Hauser and.... Well, you just have to read on to find out what happens....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stjepan Hauser, Las Vegas and 2 nights I will never forget...

I was in Las Vegas for a business meeting and we got done early. Way early, a full day early. What on earth am I going to do in Las Vegas for a day? I don’t gamble, I’m not into showgirls, I’ve already seen the Grand Canyon and my flight doesn’t leave for 36 hours. And my hotel room is paid for.

Well, I’ll worry about tomorrow when it gets here. In the meantime, what the hell, I’m thinking, Elton's playing, let me see if I can get a ticket for tonight, at least I’ll hear some great music. And have a few drinks, and maybe get lucky. Yeah, right, but a girl can always hope.

I got lucky and was able to get a decent single ticket near the front. So far, so good. Wasn't planning on going out, so the first stop is the mall, girl’s gotta have pretties on to party, right?

A nice long bubbly bath, a little primping, and a drink (or two) and I head over to the Coliseum for the concert.

Elton and the band are great, as always, but OMG, there is one hell of a bonus tonight. He has new band members to die for – these two amazingly hot guys playing, would you believe it, cello! During "I'm Still Standing," one of the guys is front and center rocking out with Davey (Elton's lead guitar) and I swear, he has the most perfect ass and the wiggle to go with it. I am trying not to drool.

You get it that I am talking really REALLY HOT guys, with serious music skills, and major hot moves. Rock cello – who would’ve thought of it? Wow – I do not want this concert to end, ever.

Unfortunately, it does, so I regretfully headed over to the bar across the casino floor from the theater and settled in with a drink to see if anything interesting might come along. 

Slim pickings, but what can you expect in a Las Vegas casino? All the good ones appear to be taken. So much for what happens in Vegas staying in Vegas. Nothing is going to happen.

I’m getting ready to give up for the night and who do I see come out of the theater? You’ve got it, one of the hot cellists; I think Elton said his name is Stefan or something, so I settle back in to watch for a while. I order another drink; it’s not like I have anything better to do. OMG, that man is one hot piece of ass. I watch him cruising the casino floor, obviously on the prowl and not having any luck; the young bitches he's trying for don’t see what I see – are they blind?

Oh dear, show’s over; it looks like he’s giving up and heading out. Actually, he’s heading in my direction; they must have put him in the hotel tower behind me. Just as he’s about to walk past me, I softly call his name.

He stops, looks inquisitively me, sort of checks me out and walks over. Oh my oh my. Maybe he does older women after all.

I say hi and introduce myself “hey Stefan, is it Stefan? He replies “Stjepan” and smiles. So I just charge ahead. “I just saw you play with Elton tonight. You and your partner are fantastic; where is he by the way?”

He frowns a little and waves his hand casually towards the elevators behind me and replies “gone.”

So I'm thinking, here's your chance girl, he’s alone and sociable, so let’s see where this might go.

I ask “Can I buy you a drink?” The frown gone, he nods his head "over there” gesturing to a bar on the other side of the casino. I guess fruity girl drinks aren't his thing. Which is fine by me. I only picked this bar because of the view.

Across the casino we go, settle in at this other bar, he orders a beer and I default to an amaretto sour. This is not a bourbon night. We chat, a variant of the usual small talk, but I'm totally enchanted. He may be young, but it turns out that not only is he an absolute work of art, but he has a brain and is interesting and fun to talk to, and then, there’s that accent; something European that just makes me wet in all the right places. I’m asking questions because I’m totally enthralled and he does seem to like talking about himself. Well, he’s a man. What else would he want to talk about?

I noticed his beer is gone and start to order him another, but he stops me and says “I have better beer in my room. Would you like to come up and listen to some of my music?”

OMG, what a great line – I so do not understand why the girls he was hitting on weren’t interested. How stupid they must be….

Of course I say yes, gulp down the last of my drink, pay the tab (after all, I did invite him) and follow him out of the bar and across the casino floor.

Neither of us says anything in the elevator; I can feel him looking at me and I'm trying not to stare back. I can’t believe he invited me up to his room.

So, we get to his room. He hasn't made any kind of a move yet; he offers me a beer and then puts on some music. So help me, it is the most beautiful music I've ever heard in my entire life. And possibly some of the most exciting, I am totally turned on. I recognize some of the pieces, but am stunned. They are all played on cello. So they don’t just play Elton. They play OMG everyone!

If something doesn't happen tonight, so help me, I am going to lose my mind. He still hasn’t made any kind of move and I'm thinking maybe he's a little shy now. He invited me up to his room. Is he having second thoughts? If he’s never been with an older woman, he might not be sure if his usual lines would work. But I’m here. What does he think I came up to his room for?

So I walk over to where he’s standing, in front of the sound system. I stand very close to him, not quite touching, but almost and I make eye contact and then I ask “May I?” and he responds with just the slightest nod; I’m close enough to be aware of his physical response to my question. I step closer and lean in, and I feel him relax as I place the gentlest of kisses in that spot at the side of the base of his neck and I feel a shiver run through him. And then, I can’t stop. My mouth moves up the side of his neck and along his jaw line, scratchy with stubble.

I reach his mouth and he turns to meet me, his now rock hard response suddenly very obvious through our clothing.

We kiss, oh, do we kiss, hard and soft and everything in between. It's like floodgates have just opened up, our bodies screaming for each others’ touch.

I feel him start tearing at our clothing, our urgency overtaking everything. I can feel us both on fire but I reach out for him, take his hands in mine and stop him “Hold on Stjepan, let's take this slow and enjoy ourselves.” 

From the glazed look in his eyes, I can tell that he’s not any more in the here and now than I am, but we separate, just a few millimeters between our throbbing bodies, We are gasping for air, our eyes are locked, the air is heavy with our desire. I reach out to him and begin to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. I want to enjoy the moment but the need is almost too strong.

My nipples are throbbing, hard like pebbles, and I am so wet that I should be dripping. He seems to understand what I’m trying to do - he pushes my top off my shoulders and reaches for one of my breasts with his mouth while he teases the other nipple with his thumb. He's barely touched me and I'm already ready to come.

Somehow my skirt is suddenly gone as is his shirt; I'm unbuckling his belt, feeling the throbbing hardness of him below my hand.

These overwhelming waves of desire have me confused. Do I want to touch him or taste him or do I just need him inside of me right now? Why has nothing ever felt as right as this is feeling right now?

Apparently his need is as great, as we stumble towards the bed and he's reaching in the bedside drawer, his hands on autopilot for the ever present protection, without any thought, and then he's inside of me. 

Just like that; we're both so ready, so hot, so slick, so wet, there’s no need for any warm-up and we’re a perfect fit like we were made for each other. He thrusts, I respond. Our rhythm comes naturally and before either of us realizes it, we are riding the most shattering orgasm of my life, together. And it doesn’t stop. Wave after wave of …… I realize the screaming I’m hearing is my own. I don't think I've ever felt something like this before in my life and I've done this a few times.

Slowly we come back down to earth. Stjepan seems a little stunned and moves as to pull out and roll over. I stop him, wrapping my legs around his back, whispering for him to stay “we’ll do this again in a few minutes.” I can feel him still solid inside of me as I gently rock my hips back and forth; our hands touching each other everywhere and then our mouths meet again.

I can’t help thinking “this man is one hell of a kisser. He has got all the right moves. Someone taught him well. And I am both grateful to her, and jealous that she was with him to begin with.

Suddenly, we realize he's rock hard again, even harder than before, and we begin to move together. This time, we’re slower, our rhythm more even, and more patient. Our pace builds, more slowly this time but stronger. I'm coming, mini climaxes, one right after the other after the other, waves of pleasure building, and then we come together in such a blinding white hot pulsating eruption of erotic release that I'm not sure that I will ever be able to move my body again.

This time we do separate, needing to catch our breath and recover from the explosion that has left us both quivering masses of wet flesh.

I recover sooner and turn to him, watching his heaving chest as he struggles to recover from more mind blowing sex then he ever expected and I realize I have to taste him. He is simply too beautiful. I have to feel him in my mouth and I desperately want his mouth on me.

I lean over him and begin playing with his nipples, I almost want to climb on for some girl on top action but know I need him in my mouth first. He is still trying to catch his breath while I go from his nipples down his chest to his belly button and head further south. He may still be catching his breath but he is harder and more ready than I expected.

I tickle the base of his stiffening cock with the tip of my tongue, and begin to apply light fluttering kisses as I work my way up to the tip, feeling his response, hearing his moans of anguished pleasure, getting such a contact high, feeling so good that I can make this hot stud feel soooo good. And then, I wrap my mouth around the tip and it and just lick, and nibble and taste and ….

Damn, I have to decide. Do I finish this, or climb on for the ride? He is too far gone to care, his eyes practically rolled back into his head; rendered senseless by the sheer pleasure of it all. I immediately realize that I want him inside of me again, so, nibbling my way back up his chest, I quickly straddle him, he slides right in, his eyes blink open in surprise as he realizes the change, and immediately is totally into it, his hands are on my waist and he starts moving under me, and the rhythm changes and the pace picks up. We’re steady, not so much frantic rushing this time, and I feel a minigasam building and and oh oh oh omg omg cresting and his eyes blink open again and he gets this big beautiful smile on his face. I think he's just realized that he's going to make me come and come and come. I think he likes the idea, and then all of a sudden it's different. His breathing changes, he quickly and smoothly rolls me onto my back, never losing a stroke and suddenly he's thrusting faster and harder and deeper and taking us both on the ride of our lives omg, as if we hadn’t already had a few of those.

No words for this one, still recovering, so is he, omg that one is for the record books. If I die tonight, I die one hell of a happy woman.

He reaches over and wraps his arms around me and snuggles. Wtf? I thought this was going to be a wild ride and gone. He wants to snuggle?

Another omg moment. And before I realize it, we’re curled up together, arms and legs intertwined and he's out for the count.

Well. In for a penny, in for a pound. I may not look my best when we wake up, but I got more than I bargained for so I'll take my chances and let the chips fall where they may in the morning.

Apparently I was just as tired.

Yawwwn. Omg, it’s morning, he's awake and he’s nibbling me awake. What a way to wake up. I mumble a sleepy good morning, reluctantly disengaging with a desperate need to run to the bathroom. I let him know that I definitely want to continue but need a quick break. He looks up sleepily and mumbles “Me too.” Gentleman that he is, he gestures for me to go first. 

Yeah, we just spent the night crawling all over each other, but I need privacy in the bathroom, and anyway, I’m seriously freaking. This is so not the night I expected. The most beautiful man I’ve seen in years has just given me the best night of my life and wants to keep playing? OMFG!

Open the door to head back to bed and he’s standing right there with this grin on his face a mile wide. Apparently our Stjepan is a bit proud of himself, and I don’t blame him. He pats my butt as he saunters past me. Not as shy as me at this point – he leaves the door open. So there’s a little bit of an exhibitionist in him. Hmmmmm.

Ok, I stood and watched. My god, the man is gorgeous. Standing there peeing, he’s just absolutely stunning. Well, I want him back in bed so I head in that direction just to make things totally clear.

Subtle hints are apparently unnecessary – he picks up right where he left off with the wake up nibbling. My shoulders, my neck my breasts, and then my belly and the sheer anticipation of what was about to happen is already driving me mad. I can feel my quivering response even before his mouth touches me. And then, it does. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohmy…

This man is exceptionally talented with his mouth! I can feel him watching me, looking so pleased that has turned me into a dripping puddle of hot wet mess. I feel myself blushing insanely, watching this beautiful man watching me.

I don’t do quiet very well, but for once, I’m at a total loss for words. He doesn’t seem to be in a rush to leave, and I have nowhere to be, but I am so self-conscious having him look at me like that in the bright light of day.

Desperately trying to gather my thoughts so that I don’t sound like a total freaking fool, and keeping my eyes focused on his, I finally muster the courage to ask “is there a cello someplace that we could go and find so that you can play for me?” 

His eyes light up – I’ve managed to say the right thing. He leans over me, nuzzling my neck, mumbles something that sounds like “later” and in seconds, he is inside me again. This time is very different. In one night, we have learned each other’s rhythms and we are suddenly completely at ease with one another and this time, our lovemaking, for that is indeed what it feels like it has become, is slow and steady, passionate but patient. And we climax together, again, maybe not as explosively as a few hours earlier but just as satisfying, if not more so. Sometimes the fit is just right, from the beginning and everything just works, and that is how it is with us.

He sits up suddenly and I feel this horrible sense of loss. He’s going to leave now and this night will be over, but he takes my hand, and drags me up with him, and waves his other hand at the bathroom door and says “shower” as he smiles at me “together, yes?”

Yes, dear reader. What you think happened, did. Shower sex. Amazing awesome shower sex. This time, I’ll leave the details to your imagination – well, I can say that the tub was big and the hand-held shower thing had lots of interesting settings and we had lots of time. Use your imagination. We did…..

I start to come down from the amazing high this man has brought me to when he heads to his closet. He’s getting dressed and I can sense that our night has come to its end. I spot the cello case in the closet and I nod towards it, questioningly? He understands immediately. “Food, then cello” is his reply. So maybe the night’s not over? I’m thinking room service, personally, but he’s probably right, we both need to stretch vertically a little, especially since he is here in Las Vegas as a working performer. OMG. A working performer. A member of Elton John’s band. Does he have a show tonight? He sees the look in my eyes and again understands. “No show today.”

I hate watching him dress, only because it seems like such a waste to cover him up in clothing. I could just look at him naked for hours. Well, maybe not. I’d have to touch. That much delicious is made to be played with. If we weren’t both hungry after our (ahem) exercise… 

And I am confused. Why am I still here? Why did this beautiful man take me to bed when there must be countless young things he could bed, and why isn’t he done with me yet? But I am counting my blessings and trying not to think of what really coming down from this will feel like.

I borrow a t-shirt, my glitter from the night before seems a bit much this morning, and we head out. Stopping by my room, I quickly changed. I’m not sure how I made it back into clothing with his eyes on me the way they were, but we were both absolutely starving at this point. And it turns out, it’s already lunch time. Ooops. 

In the elevator and the lobby, I sense him pulling away and I’m thinking that he’s finally trying to figure out how to get rid of me. But he ushers me into one of the restaurants, ever so politely, and I realize he’s being discreet. Since I’m not some little 20 something, he can probably get away with being seen with me, and not have everyone assume he’s involved in some big romantic thing. I probably look like a business associate, not someone he’s just spent the night with. So he’s taking advantage of having company he can be seen in public with. And I get a sudden flash of insight into how lonely his life must be.

Lunch over, he asks me if I like to walk. I do, so we head outside into the screechingly bright sunlight. I keep expecting him to try to extricate himself, but he did say he would play for me, so I’m along for the ride, wherever it goes.

Not quite sure what’s happening, but somehow, we walked and talked for over three hours. I would not have thought I had the energy after the previous nights’ workout but I feel fantastic – it’s like he’s this battery that is just keeping me fully charged. I just feel so alive. And happy. And sad knowing that it’s going to come to a sudden halt all too soon.

When we got back to the hotel, we went straight back to his room. “I promised cello” was all he said; he didn’t need to say more. I don’t know how long he played, and I can’t even remember now what he played, but it was dark outside when he stopped. I remember crying at one point because it was just so totally beautiful. 

But suddenly I was also exhausted. He set his cello aside and came over, taking my hand and leading me to the bed. Well, that will wake me up, but no, he nuzzled my neck and mumble “nap.” We curled up on the bed and did just that.

But when we woke up, well, that’s another story for another day. We did get room service this time. 

I knew the fairy tale was coming to an end – I had a plane to catch, and a life to return to – but I could have stayed in his arms forever. When I crawled out of his bed the next morning, he surprised me. He gave me a piece of paper; it had his email address scrawled on it. He said, and I will remember this until the day I die, “if you come back to Las Vegas again when we are playing here, will you send me an email?” I smiled. What more could I say or do?

I know it won’t ever be the same as those two amazing nights, so I try to ignore Elton’s tour schedule. I don’t want to know when he’s there because I am afraid that if I went back, it would be different and I would ruin the memories. In 2 nights, he managed to make me want to turn my world around for him, and I am just old enough and wise enough to know that it could never be.

Farewell my love, because that is what you are to me and will always be. Fare thee well and remember me forever.


End file.
